Rift Law
Rift Law ''リフト ロ'' Is quite a tormented male, his life has never been easy or even nice. He has a large range of magics, since he studied magic behind his parents back. He wasn't allowed to learn magic, so he did it without his parents knowing. Rift also has his tongue pierced and wears 5 hoop earrings on his ear, as well as 3 stud earrings. He always used to listen to music to block out his parents, and does the same to people, when he doesn't want to listen to them, he just puts his headphones on to ignore them. Appearance Rift is quite a muscular male but doesn't really show people his muscles, since he wears a hoodie constantly. He is quite a goth, as well since he is always seen wearing red or black, and never wears any other color. He is also always seen wearing black jeans, and he also always has his headphones with him, and is often seen with his gas mask. He also appears as a skinny male, and wears nail vanish, because he wants to, and also wears finger less gloves. He also has bandages around his neck from his past. Personality Rift is quite a cold person due to his past, he hates nearly everything and everyone, and doesn't really care about who gets hurt by him. Rift also is very apathetic, he hates showing people his emotions, and due to his past he has always hid his feelings. His past influences his personality greatly. His very limited friends often say he is a distant person, because he will leave for days to months, and then come back not saying where he has been or what he did, he also never talks about his past, because he doesn't like or want to talk about it. Rift also has his moments where he wont speak, about anything for a while and then all of a sudden he will speak. Rift also has a reputation of being very mean, and dark-hearted to everyone, even his own friends but not as much. When Rift gets into a fight or sees an enemy, he becomes greatly tormentive to the point where he gets extremely annoying, he also is quite possessive and protective of his friends, even though he may seem like he doesn't care about them when he does. History Rift had a very difficult life, and never really felt loved or cared for. His parents were horrible and anything he did wrong, he was beaten for, at one point he nearly died from being beaten. He killed his parents by placing a curse he learnt from a magic book, because he wasn't allowed to learn magic. Due to the curse he placed on his parents, he got scars all down one side of his face, this is why he wears a gas mask over his face. Due to his past he finds himself worthless and unwanted but never shows this. When he was 12 after killing his parents, he ran away from his village. He ran to a forest where, he stayed and taught himself more magic, he trained constantly to the point where he didn't eat for three days in a row. Which caused him to become ill, and all of these horrible events are why he is like what he is today. When he was 13 he was attacked by a pack of wolves, which made scars on his neck, which he covers up with bandages around his neck, so no one knows he has scars there. He started to feel like he shouldn't of lived at all, due to this he became uncaring and dark-hearted. He also felt like there was no such thing, as love or happiness, or even hope which makes sense, to why he is like what he is now. When he was 16 he met the devil, the devil somehow found out about his past, and confronted him, with a duel, which somehow Rift won, beating the devil completely, the devil then made a deal with Rift, stating if he sold his soul, the devil would give him greater power. Which in the end he did, making Rift soulless and immortal, and a demon. But Rift enjoys the power the devil gave him, since he uses it for however he likes, and doesn't feel the pain he used to. Magic and Abilities Magical Abilities Unholy magic 'Unholy magic- '''This is what magic he gained when he sold his soul to the devil, and this magic is really powerful considering it has a mixture of death like spells, and harmful ones. This magic is also extremely rare and only the devil can grant his kind of magic, since it is basically a form of his magic. This magic is also impossible to copy or learn, without the devil giving it to someone. Spells '''Unholy fist- '''Rift's hands get covered in a harmful magic which is impossible to copy, or learn. He punches his enemy, causing the energy to go inside his enemy, harming them badly from the inside and slowing them down greatly from the pain. '''Unholy sword- '''Rift makes a sword out of his energy, which can slice through most metals without even trying. This sword is purely based on his unholy magic, so it doesn't really exist since it inst made out of any metal just pure energy. Since it is just energy, it is more dangerous than a metal sword. '''Unholy dragon tail- '''A large dragon like tail comes up out of the ground behind, Rift attacking the enemy with the tail, and due to the tail's large size it is nearly possible to dodge, since it is also very quick. Due to it being made out of energy, it can repair itself and cant be cut like a normal object. '''Unholy vortex- '''A large spiral of unholy magic forms around Rift's enemy, causing mass destruction to everything on the outside and the inside, due to its large power and this is also one of Rift's, strongest moves because it is so deadly, and its like unleashing the devils full power on an area. '''Unholy flaming wheel- '''Rift makes hundreds of flaming swords in the sky form his unholy magic, again these are based on pure energy, but still do a large amount of destruction, and this is also one of his stronger spells. This spell is also a very good area attack, due to the fact it can hit more than one person, or be aimed in different directions, he can also hold these in the air until he is ready to use them, making these quite dangerous to people. '''Unholy spikes- '''Rift can create 1 or more spikes at a time, he can create large groups if they are needed, he can either throw them or make them come up out of the ground, or keep them in the ground for a trap, making these an unpleasant surprise, for anyone who is unlucky enough to be hit with one. Dream Magic '''Dream Magic-' This is where Rift can dream of something for example, an object and it becomes reality. Meaning he can use this during fights, to drop something like a hammer on the enemy, or use it to form a weapon like a sword. Projection Magic '''Projection Magic- '''This is where Rift can make projections of people, or objects and control them in his head, meaning he could get away while using a projection of himself, or make a projection of another person, and using a lot of energy he could project a large army, to put his enemy off, and it is also very hard to tell if they are projections, unless slashed with a sharp object like a sword. Curse Magic '''Curse Magic- '''This is where Rift places different types of curses on people, but if he does he normally gains scars or feels a lot of pain, and even after the curse runs out, he can still feel the pain or still has the scars, so he doesn't use this magic very often unless he has a very good reason, like he did with his parents, and he slightly regrets using this magic, because of the scars he gained, reminds him of his parents. Curses '''Black Death- '''This is Rift's strongest curse, he can place this on any living thing, and after one week that living thing will die a very slow and painful death, but he feels a lot of pain over a period of 2 years, and he cant fight from the pain he is in, so he hardly ever uses this one. '''Decaying Skull- '''Rift places a curse, which effects the person by draining their life force very slowly, which is what he did to his parents, but if he uses this he gains lots of scars, and this curse is also very slow, but also kills the person it is placed on eventually, if the person doesn't die before the curse ends. '''One leaf clover- '''This is Rift's weakest curse, this curse gives the person it is placed on constant bad luck, meaning nothing they do goes right for them anymore, and this curse makes any wounds Rift gets worse than it normally would, causing the bleeding to be worse than normal. Soul Bending '''Soul Bending- '''This is where Rift can bend dead people's souls, either making them immortal and come back alive or killing them permanently, so they cant be revived no matter what spell is used. He can also use this to see how long someones life span is. Chain and Binding Magic '''Chain and Binding Magic- '''Rift can make various ropes or chains to hold the person it is placed on, in place for a long period of time, he can also use this to restrict any form of movement if he really wants to. And this can also be used to stop people using magic against him, but at the cost of a lot of his energy, which isn't good. Physical Attributes '''Enhanced strength- '''Due to Rift being a demon, he has incredible strength to the point where, he can punch through solid metal and rock. He can also lift extremely heavy things without breaking a sweat or needing a break to put the heavy thing down, he can also throw things a very large distance due to his strength and because he is so strong, he can take a lot of hits before he even feels any pain, or discomfort from attacks. It also takes him a large amount of time to realize he got hit, unless it is a serious wound. '''Enhanced speed- '''Due to him being a demon, he also has increased speed, making him a overall good fighter, and due to this he can also dodge most attacks without even trying to. He can normally out run his enemy so running from him, is never easy due to the fact, he can catch up with most people without even needing to use his full speed. So overall he is quite powerful, and doesn't need to rely on anyone to help him. Since he doesn't want to anyway. Relationships None yet Trivia Rift's theme song is I'm Insane Category:Rift Law